Asesino
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este es un fanfics que considero de lo que devio a ser tai contra la union de sora y matt si soy un antisorato y questuve esperando mucho para publicar este relato perdido que la fuerza los acompañe


El sol brillaba como nunca y el cielo estaba libre completamente de nubes era completamente bello el día que mejor día para ce

El sol brillaba como nunca y el cielo estaba libre completamente de nubes era un día completamente hermoso que mejor fecha que esa para celebrar una boda

La novia lucia espectacular y el novio no lucian nada mal

En vivo desde el templo sukimine la boda del año en exclusiva para ustedes la unión matrimonial entre Ishida Yamato y Takenouchi Sora, la boda se realizo ase apenas una hora y por el momento estamos a la expectativa de que salgan la feliz pareja una nota nos llega de ultimo momento, parece ser una felicitación del padrino de honor Yagami Taichi el representante plenipotenciario del digimundo ante naciones unidas vía telefónica

Amigos muchas felicidades siento no a ver podido llegar pero mi limosina se atoro en medio de un embotellamiento a unos 3 kilómetros pero les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y sobre todo todas mis bendiciones espero llegar pronto para así poder dar el brindis en su honor y sobre todo tutututu

Al parecer la llamada sufrió una interferencia pero esperemos que el padrino llegue lo antes posible a la recepción, o esperen veo a la feliz pareja salir

Mientras la reportera decía eso nadie noto un ligero brillo procedente de un edificio cercano que provenía de una pequeña mira telescópica que apuntaba justo en la dirección del templo

Durante 10 años estuve aguardando este momento, 10 años de dolor de soledad de arrepentimiento por no haberte dicho lo que sentía por haberte arrogado a los brazos del que se decía mi mejor amigo

Decía un sujeto completamente vestido de negro

10 años aguardando tramando lentamente cada uno de mis movimientos adquiriendo poder cada vez mayor aguardando el momento para atacar y así poder separarlos o esperar algún descuido de su parte si que eso hubiera llegado a pasar pero nunca paso y ahora al fin unieron sus vidas asta que la muerte los separe

Decía el chico mientras una sonrisa cubría su rostro

Lastima que sea tan corto tiempo, jejeje

De pronto ante su mira surgieron dos figuras en la escena rodeadas ligeramente de otras a corta distancia por algunos instantes su corazón se acelero se veía hermosa en ese kimono tradicional de matrimonio pero al verlo a su lado sintió que la rabia volvía a el

Si no eres mía no serás de nadie

Aquí tenemos a los esposos saliendo del templo y en este momento

En ese instante como si un castigo divino se tratara una bala silenciosa pero mortal atravesó el delicado cuerpo de sora llegando asta su corazón a una rapidez asombrosa asiendo que se desvaneciera en el acto

Sora no

Decía el chico mientras veía desvanecerse a su esposa ante el, mientras que el chico de el edificio apuntaba y volvía a disparar

Muere desgraciado infeliz

En ese instante otra bala atravesó la cabeza de su amigo limpiamente derribando en el acto instantes después los gritos y llantos surgieron de la multitud mientras sus amigos se arremolinaban tratando de salvarlos a un que ya era demasiado tarde, el chico con sangre fría descendió del edificio y subió a una limosina que estaba estacionada en el callejón

Arranca entendido

Si señor

Ni una palabra de lo que paso

Lo se

O sufrirás algo peor que la muerte

Decía mientras se quitaba la ropa y los metía en un compartimiento especial junto a los guantes y el arma

El chofer solo lo veía mientras se cambiaba sabia muy bien que si decía algo de lo que había pasado su vida y la de todos sus seres cercanos estaría sentenciada de muerte además le habían pagado muy bien para mantener la boca serrada ni si quiera conocía a los muertos que le importaba a el eso, ahora solo a disfrutar de su dinero y la casa de campo en virginia

Minutos después hacia su arribo en medio de un mar de lágrimas como si apenas estuviera llegando al lugar de los trágicos sucesos

¿Disculpe joven yagami como se siente ante la noticia?

Cual noticia decía como si estuviera hablando de algo importante con alguien del otro lado del teléfono

De el asesinato de los novios

Dijo un reportero sin ninguna muestra de culpa solo con la intención de obtener un comentario sensacionalcita

Así fue como tai demostró lo víbora que podía llegar a ser, actuó como un completo desolado corriendo y botando el cell en medio de la calle y arrodillándose ante el cuerpo de sus amigos ahora fallecidos y asiendo la actuación mas grande de su vida aparentando completa desolación manchándose incluso de sangre sus manos

Mientras su mente se regocijaba por a ver matado a esos malditos estupidos que lo había hecho sufrir tanto

El entierro corrió de su cuenta, lo cual fue tomado por muchos como un acto de nobleza de parte de todo el mundo no reparado en gasto incluso ordeno que no hubiera medios de comunicación lo cual fue cumplido por la policía como un acto de honor a la pareja

Takeru siento tu perdida

Dijo el chico al desolado hermano menor del ahora fallecido yamato

Gracias tai

Dijo mientras lo abrasaba lentamente a lo que tai le dio un abrazo ligero pero al mismo tiempo fuerte para evitar que el sintiera algún cambio en su forma de ser

Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a tu disposición

Dijo mientras se alegaba lentamente de el

Gracias

Volvió a decir el chico mientras la hermana menor de tai se acercaba a el un acto de tratar de tranquilizarlo, eso no le molestaba el sabia que tk y kari siempre se habían amado y el estaba feliz que los dos fueran felices, así empezó a caminar lentamente asta el sitio de honor donde se encontraba los dos ataúdes con los restos mortales de su amigos

Y sin más se puso a su lado para montar guardia de honor y lentamente casi como un susurro en medio de una pequeña sonrisa dijo para si

Asta que la muerte los separe

Mientras que con toda sus fuerzas trataba de evitar empesar a gritar de alegría

Fin

Bueno que les pareció tai se volvió un maldito asesino a sangre fría XD así me gusta chico sigue así

Unote a el lado oscuro bueno cualquier comentario bueno o malo díganmelo me ayudara a salir de esta duda si les gusto o no


End file.
